Through a Mother's Eyes
by amandilee
Summary: Post-The Miller's Daughter. What if Regina was able to quell the need for revenge against Snow White for the death of her mother? The love of her son may be just the push she needs to end her quest for vengeance once and for all. But will his love alone be enough? Eventual SQ if this goes past being a one-shot. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time (obviously) and am in no way profiting from writing this story. If I did, Regina's heart would be broken far less than it currently is._

_Author's Note: I've been a SQ lurker since the beginning of its inception on this site, but after watching The Miller's Daughter I've felt the need to contribute in some way to this wonderful fandom. Regina needs her happy ending, darn it! I'm hoping to continue this story past being a one-shot if anyone is interested in reading it. I have so many ideas about how Regina can continue on her path to redemption and even how she and Snow can finally end the feud between them. Plus the Swan Queen is obviously important and central to the story. J Please let me know what you think! Reviews are love!_

_This story is un-betaed so all mistakes are mine._

Regina grimaced as the harsh taste of the cider burned down her throat, already raw from hours of quiet weeping, as the storm outside raged in a perfect reflection of her thoughts. It seemed even this consolation wasn't to be had without pain. She had expected nothing less, though; love was weakness and weakness was pain. Her mother's passing…no, her mother's _murder_…had nearly crippled her with its blinding intensity, proving just how true that particular sentiment was. Now, rather than sharing house and home with a woman capable of loving her as a mother ought to love her child, she was seated in her study with no more than a glass of cider to keep her company. Well, that and the increasing desire to hunt down and destroy the woman who was once more responsible for ripping her happy ending from her.

But no, she would not give in to her justified rage and need for revenge. The so-called Evil Queen she may have once been, but she was so much more than that caricature now. Love and its ever-present weakness had changed her beyond recognition, even if the simpering peasants in this town failed to see or understand that. Her love for her mother may demand justice in the name of her murder; that much was certainly true. But her love for her son, as strong now as it was the day he was first placed in her arms, made the fulfillment of such a demand impossible. Regina sighed in audible frustration at her current predicament and set the glass of cider down heavily on the table in front of her.

A swift and sure knock sounded from the foyer and Regina jumped in surprise. Scoffing internally at her jumpiness, she quickly straightened her hair and dress before making her way to her front down with steady strides. She may be a heartbroken daughter grieving for the love of a mother untimely taken from her, but she was once and would forever remain a Queen in her actions. She would do that much for Cora.

Grasping the handle of the door, she swung it open with her customary mayoral smile firmly in place and offered a jovial, "Can I help you?"

"Mom!"

Regina was prepared for many things: a new mob come to seek vengeance on her, a blustering and tactless Snow White, or even Gold and his seemingly endless deals. But this? Nothing could have prepared her for this. A small body flung itself at her from outside, soaked through from the pouring rain. Arms fiercely wrapped around her middle as the young boy dug his face into her now wet dress.

"Henry?" His name escaped her lips in a whispered prayer as she clung onto him desperately; never again wishing to let her hold on this boy, her son, slip away from her. A distant rumble of thunder interrupted the miracle of this moment as Regina reluctantly pulled away from Henry, though keeping a tentative grip on his small arms as she did so. "Henry, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night and you're freezing!" She sternly admonished the boy, her maternal instincts taking over even as she cringed at chastising him. A bright grin met her questioning as Henry motioned diagonally behind him to a taller form still wrapped in shadows.

"Emma brought me. I asked her if I could come and see you and so here I am!" Henry continued to smile broadly as the shadowed form of his blonde mother shrugged ruefully and stepped forward into the soft light streaming outside from the foyer.

"I would have brought him here sooner if a certain inconsolable fairy tale character wasn't being so clingy during the day. It took everything David and I had to convince her to sleep so I could slip out with Henry and…" Emma stopped abruptly as she noticed the cold gleam in Regina's eyes at the mention of Snow White and promptly shut her mouth before it caused her even more trouble.

"I'm sorry, mom, about Cora. Mary Margaret, she…she shouldn't have done that to you. That's not what the good guys are supposed to do. They're supposed to be good." Henry spoke softly to his mother, hanging his head in shame as he once again sought to wrap his arms around her.

Regina allowed and even welcomed the embrace, even if the mention of Snow White as a "good guy" was enough to set her insides fuming again.

"Kid, we've talked about this. No more good guy, bad guy stuff, ok? Everyone has good and bad in them and can do good or bad stuff at any time. Our choices are what are important."

Regina eyed the blonde thoughtfully as she gently placed her chin on Henry's tousled hair and forced the raging battle in her heart to subside. There would be a time for dealing with Snow White, in whatever way her son would allow, but that time was not now. Now she was going to relish the feel of him in her arms once more. More than that, she was going to do everything in her considerable power to make sure that he would want to remain there in the years to come, even if that meant taking this next painful step. Holding Emma's eyes over the head of their son, Regina gave a slightly forced smile.

"Miss Swan, would you like to come in for a drink?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters. And I'm still not profiting from this story._

_Author's Note: Thanks for all of the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites! To the guest that commented about Henry being his usual little pushy self, I have no intention of having him be that way throughout this story. No son should ever behave like that with his mother. My intention is to show how Regina only feels like she has Henry to live for right now, and how she will do anything to keep in his good graces. That will change as the story progresses and they begin to develop an actual mother-son relationship and she begins to see that there is more to appreciate in life than just her son._

_Thanks for reading!_

"Thanks, mom!"

Regina's heart practically melted at the heartfelt thanks proffered by her son as he lifted the still steaming mug of hot cocoa to his lips. Emma glanced at the brunette timidly before offering her own thanks and quickly sipping from her mug.

The three were seated around the large wooden table in the dining room, Henry placed strategically between his two mothers so as to act as a buffer if necessary.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Regina replied warmly. As strong as her roiling emotions were, just the mere presence of her son was enough to dissuade and calm her more violent urges. _How different things might have been_, Regina mused, _if Henry had come to me before my mother could sink her claws back in_. The thought pulled Regina sharply back to the present as she released a pained gasp at the negative view of her mother her internal musings had just portrayed.

"Regina?" Emma asked uncertainly, setting her mug down and looking at the brunette with concern. Emma was well aware of the inner turmoil Regina must certainly be going through at the moment, and had all but jumped at the chance to bring Henry to see his mother as it would give Emma a chance to assess the damage her mother had wrought on the former mayor. A major pain in the ass the woman may be, but no one deserved to unknowingly take the life of their own mother. That was cruelty of the highest degree and Emma was still disgusted with Mary Margaret for even considering that course of action, let alone going through with it. That she was now agonizing over the damage her actions had likely inflicted on her former stepmother was not nearly enough for Emma to even consider forgiving her mother.

"It's nothing, Miss Swan. Please, drink your cocoa." Regina hastily blinked away the tears threatening to mar her vision and gestured to Emma's mug. Henry glanced nervously at her but was reassured by Regina's quick smile in his direction.

Emma knew the lie behind that smile and sought to make the current situation less tense by directing Regina's thoughts elsewhere.

"So…Henry and I brought you a souvenir from Manhattan. It's not much, but we thought you might like it. You want to get your mom her present, Henry?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically and bound out of the room to get his bag, leaving his two mothers behind in a not altogether comfortable silence.

Emma was contemplating how best to approach Regina about her current state of emotions in regards to her recently deceased mother, but the brunette was the first to break the silence.

"How has he been? Has he been eating properly? Is his father treating him well?" Emma blinked in confusion at the rapidly fired questions. This was not the line of questioning she thought she'd be answering. If anything, she had expected Regina to question how best to murder Mary Margaret without making Henry aware of it. But then, Regina was constantly surprising her.

"Umm, he's been as good as can be expected, I guess. He, I mean we both, feel terrible about your mother. What Mary Margaret did…hell, Regina, it's beyond unforgivable. And I know we can never make up for that, but Henry and I are going to do our hardest to try."

Regina stared in silent consideration of the blonde before her, weighing the truth behind the woman's words. Seemingly satisfied with that particular response, Regina prodded, "And his diet?"

"Really, Regina? You're seriously asking about what I've been feeding him?"

A cold glare was the only response Emma received.

"He eats all of the major food groups, including his vegetables. Happy?"

"That depends. Is pizza considered a vegetable in your household?"

Emma's mouth nearly dropped open in shock at the flippant remark. Regina was grieving, anyone could see that, and yet here she was trying to make light of the situation with the woman who was for all intents and purposes responsible for her downfall in this world.

"Will you curse me if I say yes?"

"It's a definite possibility."

"Right. Of course pizza isn't a vegetable. 'Cause it's not leafy or green or anything."

Regina raised an unamused eyebrow but kept silent. She stared down at her own mug of cocoa in trepidation before once again locking eyes with the woman across from her.

"And…his father? How is Henry handling having him in his life now?"

Emma glanced over her shoulder to see if Henry was returning yet. _Why is the kid taking so long?_ She released a sigh before beginning to formulate a response.

"He seems pretty fond of Neal. They bonded over pizza in Manhattan and the kid really seems to like having him around. He's still upset with me about lying to him, though. But I was just trying to protect him…" Emma trailed off.

"It is a mother's prerogative to protect her child, whether that child appreciates it or not. I'm sure Henry will understand that in due time." Emma looked questioningly at Regina as she offered the blonde a small smile and then focused her attention behind Emma.

"Here's your present, mom!"

"It's about time…" Emma grumbled under her breathe as her son practically leapt past her to his brunette mother in his excitement.

As she watched Henry bask in his mother's glowing adoration of the small crystal apple he had picked out for her, Emma couldn't help but wonder how different things could be. _What would it be like_, she thought, _if we give her a real chance? _Cora's death had severely complicated things, but maybe, just maybe, there was hope for them all after all.


End file.
